Akira Ishida
| age = | birth_place = Nisshin, Aichi, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Seiyū | alias = | gender = Male | status = | title = | family = Parents, Elder Sister | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = Japanese | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = | website = | agent = }} Akira Ishida (石田 彰 Ishida Akira, born November 2, 1967) is a prolific male seiyū (voice actor) born in Nisshin, Aichi, Japan. He was a part of Mausu Promotion (formerly known as Ezaki Production, until its 1990 change of name) from 1988 until March 2009. For his portrayal of Athrun Zala in Gundam Seed Destiny, he won the "Best Supporting Character (male)" award at the first "Seiyu Awards" in 2007 and was chosen as the most popular voice actor in the Animage Anime Grand Prix in 2004 for his portrayal of the character Athrun Zala. Voice roles Anime Bold denotes major roles *Angel Beats! (The Guy in Second Computer Room) *Akane-iro ni Somaru Saka (Fuyuhiko Nishino) *Bamboo Blade (Danjūrō Eiga) *Berserk (Judeau) *Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion (Kusaka Sojiro) *Blood+ (Joel Goldschmidt VI) *Bokurano (Coemushi) *Captain Tsubasa(Road to 2002) (Hikaru Matsuyama) *Captain Tsubasa(Captain Tsubasa J) (adult Misaki Taro) *Casshern Sins (Margo) *Chrono Crusade (Chrono) *CLAMP School Detectives (Itomu Yuudaiji) *Claymore Raki's Brother *Detective Academy Q (Masumi Toujo) *Detective Conan (Hakuba Saguru, Hatamoto Ichirou ep.22-23) *Digimon Adventure (Wizardmon) *Dragon Ball Z (Ogre Intern) *D.N.Angel (Satoshi Hiwatari) *Elemental Gelade (Coud Van Giruet) *Final Fantasy: Unlimited (Makenshi) *Fire Emblem (Gordon) *Fushigi Yūgi (Ren Shigyō) *Gakuen Alice (Narumi) *Gallery Fake (Hiroto) *Genshiken (Kuchiki) *Gintama (Katsura Kotarou) *Glass Fleet (Vetti Sforza) *Gokudo (Gokudo and Seiji) *Gunparade March (Atsushi Hayami) *Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny (Athrun Zala) *Haré+Guu (Seiichi Tachibana) *Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Hachiyō Shō (Abe no Yasuaki) *Hatsukoi Limited (Renjou Yukito) *HeartCatch PreCure! (Cologne) *Hoshin Engi (Shinkohyo) *InuYasha (Nobunaga Amari) *Kamichama Karin (Michiru Nishikiori) *Kekkaishi (Toshihiko Tsukijigaoka) *Kiddy Grade (Un-oh) *Kindaichi Case Files (Shin'ichi Ukon) *Kogepan (Cream Bread, Baker) *Koutetsu Sangokushi (Ryomou Shimei) *Kyou Kara Maou (Saralegui) *Level C (Mizuki Shinohara) *Marmalade Boy (Kei Tsuchiya) *Meine Liebe (Naoji) *Metal Fight Beyblade (Tobio Ooike) *Mnemosyne (anime) (Eipos) *My-HiME (Nagi Homura) *My-Otome (Nagi Dài Artai) *Nana (Okazaki "Shin" Shinichi) *Naruto (Gaara) *Natsume Yujin Cho (Natori Shuuichi) *Negima!: Magister Negi Magi (Fate Averruncus) *Neon Genesis Evangelion (Kaworu Nagisa) *Night Head Genesis (Naoya Kirihara) *Ninku (Sekirai Ninku) *Nodame Cantabile (Takahashi Noriyuki) *Nurarihyon no Mago (Tamazuki) *Nurse Angel Ririka SOS (Seiya Uzaki) *Pandora Hearts (Xerxes Break) *Pandora Hearts (Emily) *Pokémon (Hayato (Falkner)) *Princess Lover(ova) (Arima teppei) *Ranma 1/2 (Yutaro Yudono) *Sailor Moon Super S (Fisheye) *Saint Beast (Kirin no Yuda) *Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas (Virgo Asmita) *Saiyuki, Saiyuki Reload and Saiyuki Reload Gunlock (Cho Hakkai) *Sakura Wars (Setsuna Aoki) *Sentimental Journey (Masahiro Yamamoto) *Shining Tears X Wind (Kaito Kiriya) *Shounen Onmyouji (Seimei Abeno (Young)) *Shugo Chara! (Tsukasa Amakawa) *Slayers (Xellos) *Slayers Special (Jeffery) *Samurai Deeper Kyo (Sasuke Sarutobi) *Seven of Seven (Yuuichi Kamichika, DJ 623) *Sgt. Frog (Mutsumi Saburo, Heikichi) *Sora Kake Girl (Emilio Soeur) *Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna (Eyes Rutherford) *Star Driver (Head) *Sukisho (Kai Nanami) *Super Pig (Kouichi Mizuno) *Tatakau Shisho - The Book of Bantorra (Mokania) *Tales of Eternia: The Animation (Reid Hershel) *I'm Gonna Be An Angel! (Michael) *Tenjho Tenge (Masahiro Sanada) *The Law of Ueki (Inumaru) *The Prince of Tennis (Hajime Mizuki) *The Twelve Kingdoms/Juuni Kokki (Kouya) *Tokyo Mew Mew (Shunsuke) *Toshokan Sensou (Mikihisa Komaki) *Tournament of the Gods (Sid) *Uninhabited Planet Survive! (Howard) *Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru (Kanata Wakamiya/Reiga) *YAMATO TAKERU (Amatsumi) *You're Under Arrest (Saki Abdusha) *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (Edo Phoenix) *Zatch Bell! (Wonrei) *Zoku Natsume Yūjin-Chō (Natori Shuuichi) Game *Animamundi (Count St. Germant) *Arabian Lost (Curtis Nile) *Arc Rise Fantasia (Alf) *Bakumatsu Renka Shinsengumi (Souji Okita) *Baldr Force EXE (PS2 port-over) (Tooru Souma) *Chaos;Head (Takashina Fumio) *Dissidia: Final Fantasy (Kuja) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Kami Wo Tsugu Shoujo (Leonid of Diamond Dust) *Future GPX Cyber Formula Road to the Infinity series (Seiichiro Shiba) *Galaxy Angel (Camus O. Lamphroaig) *Galerians: Ash (Rion Steiner) *Gitaroo Man (Prince Zowie, Kazuya) *Gunparade March (Atsushi Hayami) *Harukanaru Toki no Naka de series (Abe no Yasuaki, Abe no Yasutsugu, Rizvan, Ashvin) *Houkago no Love Beat (Kaito Momose) *invisible sign -is- , invisible sign -is- Nemureru Mori (Makoto Miyake) *Jeanne D'Arc (Roger) *Joker no kuni no Alice (Joker) *Kingdom Hearts series (Zexion) *Konjiki no Gash Bell series Wonrei *Legaia Duel Saga (Elliot) *Luminous Arc (Alph) *Lunar: Silver Star Story Complete (Alex) *Lunar Knights (Nero) *Macross VF-X2 (Tohma Shun) *Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis (Vayne Aurelius) *Megaman Legends (Rockman JUNO/TV Reporter) *Namco X Capcom (Gilgamesh/Rockman JUNO) *Orange Honey (Akira Mizusawa) *Otometeki Koi Kakumei Love Revo (Kaede Tokita) *Panzer Dragoon Saga (Edge) *Phantasy Star Universe (Hyuga Ryght) *Power Stone 2 (Accel) *Puyo Puyo 7 (Ekoro) *Rogue Galaxy (Seed) *Sengoku Basara 2 (Takenaka Hanbei) *Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked (Tsurumaki Worso) *Samurai Deeper Kyo (Sasuke Sarutobi) *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 (Main Character, Ryoji, Pharos) *Shining Wind (Kiriya Kaito) *Shinten Makai Generation of Chaos V (Duo) *Space Channel 5 Part 2 (Purge) *Starry Sky ~in Autumn~ (Kotarou Hoshizuki) *Suki na Mono wa Suki Dakara Shouganai!! (Kai Nanami) *Summon Night EX Thesis ~Yoake no Tsubasa~ (Nova) *Super Robot Wars series (Mekibos, Kaworu Nagisa, Athrun Zala, Thurisaz, Anthuz, and Uruz Egret) *Star Ocean: Second Evolution (Ashton Anchors) *Tales of Eternia (Rid Hershel) *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology (Rid Hershel) *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2 (Rid Hershel) *Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side (Sakuya Morimura) *Ururun Quest Koiyuuki (Tsukishiro) Drama CD *Ai wo Utau Yori Ore ni Oborero (Ran Nikkaidou) *Arashi no Yoru ni (Mei) *B.Ichi (Emine) *Cafe Kichijouji de (Hifumi Minagawa) *Fire Emblem Reimeihen&Shiranhen (Marth) *Dogs: Bullets & Carnage (Badō Nails) *Category: Freaks (Asagi Nanami) *Fookies (Karen Teira, Chiyotanda Tomo) *Igarashi-kun no Hito ni Ienai Gin no Yoru (Kira, Igarashi Taketo) *Gekkou Kamen (Iwai Juurou) *GFantasy Comic CD Collection Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Ken (Curausu) *Gin no Requiem (Kira) *Gunparade March (Atsushi Hayami) *Kamikaze (Ishigami Kamuro) *M to N no Shouzou (Eīchi Hijiri) *Nanairo Kamen (Tokio) *Okane ga nai (Yukiya Ayase) *Persona 3 (Main Character Shujinkou, Mochizuki Ryoji) *Pick of the Litter (Shii Hiyokoya) *Pinky:SHOW TIME! (Hobby-kun) *S.L.H Stray Love Hearts (Shizuka Uryu) *Samurai Deeper Kyo (Sasuke Sarutobi) *Shounen Onmyouji (Seimei Abeno (Young)) *Slayers (Xellos) *Starry Sky : Libra (Kotarou Hoshizuki) *Suki na Mono wa Suki Dakara Shouganai!! (Kai Nanami) *Tales of Eternia (Rid Hershel) *The Epic of Zektbach Novel CD Series ～Blind Justice～ (Nox) *The Law of Ueki; The Law of Radio (Inumaru Wanko) *The Law of Ueki; The Law of Drama (Inumaru Wanko) *The Manzai (Seda Ayumu) *Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru (Kanata Wakamiya) *Yorozuya Toukaidou Honpo (Yoshitsune Shima) Tokusatsu *GoGo Sentai Boukenger (Wicked Dragon Dembey) *Juken Sentai Gekiranger (Bae) *Kamen Rider Kiva (Tatsulot) Dubbing roles *A Nightmare on Elm Street (Glen Lantz) *Batman: Under the Red Hood (Nightwing/Dick Grayson) *Child's Play 3 (Andy Barclay) *Die Hard 3 (Dexter) *Dragonheart: A New Beginning (VHS Edition) (Griffin) *Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (Tom Marvolo Riddle) *ReBoot (Bob) *Seabiscuit (John "Red" Pollard) *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Jake Sisko) *Star Trek: The Next Generation (Wesley Crusher) *Titanic (Jack Dawson) *The Brave Little Toaster (Weird Electrical Appliance) *The King and the Clown (Gong-gil) *The Sopranos (Anthony Soprano, Jr.) *Transformers 3 (red Farrari Italia autobot) *Velvet Goldmine (Brian Slade) External links * Profile on Mausu Promotion Category:1967 births Category:Living people Category:People from Aichi Prefecture Category:Japanese voice actors ar:أكيرا إيشيدا de:Akira Ishida es:Akira Ishida fr:Akira Ishida ko:이시다 아키라 ms:Akira Ishida ja:石田彰 tl:Akira Ishida zh:石田彰